Broken Hearts Mend
by Gowen's Xtreme Gurl 77-83
Summary: Zach Gowen fic... what happens when one of Zach's best female friends needs comfort? who will she turn to? how does she deal? Sorry for the sucky summary. LOL R
1. Default Chapter

::Disclaimer:: I don't own anyone but Ally in this story. Nicole and Brit own themselves. The wrestlers own themselves too.::

"Broken Hearts Mend"

Chapter One  
  
Ally was home, in her apartment, crying. Her and her Boyfriend were done. Threw...finished. He ruined it. "2 years.... gone!" she cried. she had been crying nonstop for 5 days. She hadn't ate anything or slept in those 5 days either.   
  
~*Flashback~*   
  
Ally went over to her boyfriend David's house and didn't bother to knock. She heard noises from David's room. 'No, he wouldn't do that to me' she thought.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Ally screamed in anger  
  
"Baby, baby it's not what it looks like" David saying the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
"Oh it's not?!" she said now crying." Because it looks like you are screwing some stupid pregnant dog!"  
  
"Well I ...I.....I....uhhhhh" David stuttered   
  
" David...how....how could you?! I thought u loved me!....well I guess I was wrong!" she said storming out of his apartment.   
  
~*End of flashback~*   
  
Ally was happy she had a week off of work. She couldn't stand to cry in front of any one and she knew if she went 2 work that's what would happen. She cried a while longer before she stopped. "I have to stop crying, it's gonna be hard, but I have to, I can't cry in front of my friends." She said to herself.

Ally got up and walked to the kitchen. She was really hungry from not eating. luckily she had some food, and she didn't have to run to the store. She cooked 2 grilled cheeses and had a Pepsi and some chips with it. She wasn't crying as much but she was still crying. She went into the living room and turned on the TV. She looked at the clock and it was 3:47 pm., on a Wednesday. she knew that 1 of her favorite shows was on. 7th Heaven. She turned the TV on the right channel and watched.   
  
After the show ended her phone started ringing. Her phone rang about 5 times a day, for the past 5 days. She knew more then 90 % of the calls were David calling 2 try and explain what happened. Or to say he was sorry....well she wasn't having it. She let the machine pick up ...and she was right, it was David. 'leave a message after the beep,*beeeeeeeep*, Hey Ally, baby, I'm sorry for what happened but you are always on the road and stuff and well I...." the machine cut him off. She decided 2 check her other messages...she had 15 messages...10 of them were from David. 2 were from her mother, 1was from her friend molly,1 was from her WWE buddy Torrie and 1 was from her other WWE buddy Zach.   
  
Mom: hey, Ally, call me when u get this.   
  
Mom: Ally where are you...I'm worried we haven't spoke in a week. call me a.s.a.p!  
  
Molly: Ally, hey girl what's up? well I was bored so I called you...call me when you get time! love u girl! in a nonsexual way! bye!   
  
Torrie: Hey Ally...I wanted 2 call you because I'm a little worried about you... you said you would call me when you got home.....but uhhh..u never called...well call me? Please? well bye.  
  
Zach: Ally, hey.....umm Torrie said that u hadn't called her and stuff. and I was just calling to see if you were ok. Well....I'll try back then. ok bye.  
  
She felt herself smile as she thought of Zach. She had a little crush on him. She had a boyfriend so she kept it a friends thing, nothing more, nothing less, but Ally wanted more. Zach was a good guy. He was funny, sensitive, and everything Ally wanted in a guy.  


She hesitated, but she picked up her phone and called her mom.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think!!!

*~Alex~*  
  


  



	2. Broken Hearts Mend CH 2

::Disclaimer:: I don't own anyone but Ally in this story. Nicole and Brit own themselves. The wrestlers own themselves too.::

"Broken Hearts Mend"

Chapter Two

" Hey mom, its Ally" Ally said trying not 2 cry.   
" no, no I'm alright, but uhhh umm me and David broke up, well kinda"   
"by kinda I mean, I went to his house found him in his bed with another girl and I yelled and stormed out. haven't talked 2 him since" she said now crying  
"Well mom, tell everyone I said hi and tell them I'm alright, I have to call a few other people."   
"Okay, I love u mom, bye"  
  
Ally waited a few minutes before calling Molly.   
  
"Hey Moe, what's up?" Ally asked hoping she wasn't gonna start crying.  
"Ohh yeah, sorry I didn't call ya, I ain't called any one really 'cept my mom a minutes ago."   
" why? well uhhh...." Ally took a deep breathe and began 2 tell her what's been going on.  
  
" Okay, me and David kinda broke up, I got off the road and I went over to his house and he was in bed with sum pregnant dog, I yelled and then stormed out, he's called me like a 20 times I haven't talked 2 him and I don't plan on it either"  
  
"no, no I'm fine, well I'll be ok"  
  
"well girl sorry 2 cut it short but I have 2 call Torrie and Zach still"  
  
"What u mean I move fast?!" Ally said smiling   
  
"Ohh you're gonna get it!!! Zach's just a friend!"   
  
"Well I'm gonna go, talk 2 u later. and Moe...thanks 4 making me smile and laugh, lataz!"  
  
Ally hung up the phone and smiled because she knew she liked Zach, but she didn't want any one to know. But her friends knew her like a book. Ally picked up the phone and dialed Torrie's number.  
  
"Hey Pete (Billy Kidman), it's Ally, can I please talk 2 Torrie? thanks"  
  
"Hey Tor, what's up?"  
  
"ohh yeah sorry I ain't had a good past 5 days."  
  
"Ohh I have 2 tell u 2?"  
  
"no I'm just playing girl, I'll tell ya" Ally said laughing  
  
" I came home the other day and I decided 2 go 2 David's house like usual. Well I found him in bed with some pregnant dog, I yelled, then I stormed out and have been crying the past 5 days. and I haven't talked to David either. and I don't plan on it"  
  
"no, no, I'm alright...now. "  
  
"Well I talked 2 my friend Molly and then..well never mind" She said laughing  
  
"Okay well I just wanted 2 call and tell you I was ok I still have 1 more phone call to make."  
  
"umm who? well I have 2 call Zach"  
  
"Because he called me and I don't want him worrying about me, he has better things to do then 2 worry about me."  
  
"What? I don't believe you."  
"Well I'm not saying any thing"  
  
"No I'm not answering" Ally said giggling and blushing  
  
"Ok..swear not 2 tell?"  
  
"And if u do tell.....what can I do 2 you?" Ally questioned  
  
"I can kick your ass? hmmmmm, okay u have a deal" Ally said laughing  
  
"Ok, Ok, I like Zach. happy now?" Ally said laughing and redder then before   
  
"Well I have 2 go, and call Zach. ok call me before I come back 2 work."  
  
"lataz!"  
  
Ally started laughing when she was off the phone. Torrie said that Zach liked Ally, she doesn't believe her. Ally looks in her address book and found Zach's name. and dialed his number.  
  
  
"Hey Zach?" Ally questioned   
  
"Hey it's Ally"  
  
"no, I'm alright."  
  
"Yea I just had a bad few days, that's all"  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"uhhh well I came home, and decided 2 go 2 my now ex boyfriend's house and he was in bed with some pregnant dog, I yelled at him and stormed out. I haven't talked 2 him even though he has called like 20 times and i don't plan on talking 2 him. So i have spent the past 5 days crying over him"  
  
"Yea I know I shouldn't have cried over him, but I couldn't help it."  
  
"What?! Zach you truly are crazy" Ally said laughing  
  
"you seriously wanna come see me?"  
  
"why?" Ally questioned   
  
"ohh ok then when u coming?"  
  
" Okay. then."  
  
"Well I better clean up my apartment before u get here" Ally said as she laughed   
  
"Okay, you know where you're going but if u get lost or something u have my number 2 call right?"  
  
"Okay then Zach I'll talk to later then."  
  
"lataz!"  
  
Ally said as she hung up the phone. She was so excited. She jumped up and started cleaning. He said he'd be there within the next 24 hours. all he had 2 do bug pack and he was off. Ally started with the kitchen. Her house really wasn't that messy but it just needed 2 be straitened up. Ally did the few dishes in the sink, swept the floor, cleaned off the counters and that was it for the kitchen. She then went into the living room but on sum music and started dusting and all that good stuff. about an hour or so later she was done. She was really tired and wanted nothing more then 2 sleep, except maybe Zach.  
  
Ally decided 2 take a shower before going 2 bed. She got some clothes went into the bathroom and took a shower. She came out 20 minutes later. She laid in her bed and turned on the TV. She saw that one of her favorite movies was on...... American Pie! She laughed as Jim got busted with the pie. She continued to watch the movie and laugh. After the movie she turned off the TV and drifted into sleep.   
  
Ally woke up the next morning around 9:30. She got up and went to her closet got some clothes and went into the bathroom. she got changed, and walked into her kitchen 2 get some food. She was surprised at what she saw.

A/N: Hope you guys like the story.... R&R!!!

  



	3. Broken Hearts Mend CH 3

::Disclaimer:: I don't own anyone but Ally in this story. Nicole and Brit own themselves. The wrestlers own themselves too.::

"Broken Hearts Mend"

Chapter Three

"Ohh hey Zach"  
  
"Hey Ally, sleep good?" Zach questioned  
  
"Uhhh yea, I did thanks" Ally looked a bit puzzled   
  
"I took a plan 2 get here faster and I rented a car and drove here. And you didn't lock your door so I decided 2 come in" Zach explained  
  
"Ohhh, Okay then" She said and they both started 2 laugh.  
  
"So, Zach, you hungry?"   
  
"No, I'm alright thanks"  
  
" Awwwww c'mon Zachy u must be a little bit hungry, you have 2 eat." She said smiling at Zach.  
  
"Well watchya got?"   
  
" I have eggs, I have some cereal, I have some stuff 2 make pancakes, I have bacon....so Zach what do ya want?"  
  
"I'll take some cereal, please and thank yous" Zach said with a laugh   
  
"Well what kind do ya want?"  
  
"Well what kind you got?"  
  
"I gotz fruit loops, apple jacks , Captain crunch, and c00000000000000000000kie crisp!!" Ally said laughing   
  
"I'll take some c00000000000kie crisp, please and thank yous" Zach said now laughing   
  
"Okay 1 bowl of c000000000000000kie crisps coming right up."  
  
"Okay, ko0lz!"  
  
Zach and Ally ate in total silence.   
  
"So Ally what do ya wanna do 2day?" Zack asked  
  
" lay around the house and watch TV all day" Ally sighed  
  
"Okay, but why?"   
  
" I don't know I guess I just don't feel like doing any thing 2day,sry Zachy"  
  
"It's ok, I don't blame ya for not wanting 2 do anything"   
  
"Well wanna just lay around here all day watching movie and listening 2 music?  
  
"Sure sounds great"  
  
"So, what do you wanna watch? I have plenty of dvd's"  
  
"do you have 10 things I hate about you?" Zach said blushing a little  
  
"yeah I have it."  
  
"Okay can we watch that then?"   
"Yeah what ever u want...... as long as its not scary.. I have scary movies.... I just don't like them"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
" I don't know.... I never have and my family loved them... so I was the odd ball" Ally said laughing  
  
"Well...... you're gonna watch a scary movie...tonight." Zazh said with a laugh  
  
"Ohh no I can't, I'll have nightmares"  
  
"And your point would be what?"  
  
"I'm gonna be screaming your name in the middle of the night" Ally said  
  
Zach raised and eyebrow and says "That didn't sound right" then laughed   
  
"No it didn't did it" she said laughing " But I'm gonna wake up from a nightmare and scream for you...just so you know that, at least I warned you."  
  
"Well I was warned...and I still say we are watching a scary movie tonight, but right now lets get watch 10 things I hate about you"   
  
"Okay let's"   
  
Ally put the DVD in the DVD player and they began 2 watch it. Zach was sitting in a chair and Ally was sitting on the couch. At the end of the movie Ally recited the poem @ the end, but didn't notice that Zach was starting at her until she was done.   
  
"Wow, you have a god memory" Zach said  
  
"No I don't I have just seen this movie too many times to count" Ally said laughing   
  
"Well you still remembered that poem." Zach said  
  
"Ohh well" Ally laughed a little "my memory still isn't good"  
  
"What u wanna do or watch next?" Zach asked  
  
"Well I'm up for another movie" Ally said. "What do you wanna watch?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhh you got spider man?" Zach asked  
  
"Yupperz I do have spider man"  
  
"Okay let's watch that then"   
  
Ally and Zach watched the movie in silence until 'spider man got the girl' so 2 speak.   
  
" Superheroes always get the girls" Zach said with a laugh  
  
"Really? They do? hmmmmm never noticed"   
  
"Seriously?" Zach said shocked  
  
"No, I'm just kidding, I've noticed that before" Ally said laughing   
  
"Ohh ok then"   
  
"Do you think you're a super hero?" Ally questioned while looking at the floor  
  
"Ummmm nope, I don't" Zach said laughing "why?" he questioned  
  
'Tell him how u feel you dummy' she thought to herself  
  
"Uhhhhhhh ohh I don't know, j.... j... just a stupid question of mine I guess." She answered   
  
"Ummmm ohh ok then" Zach said a little puzzeled   
  
'you should have told him!' she thought 2 herself  
  
'you're an idiot!'   
  
" I know " she said out loud.  
  
" You know what?" Zach said looking very confused   
  
"I... I.... I... was just thinking out loud again..." Ally said   
  
" You ok? you look a little pale" Zach questioned.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine." Ally got up and went into the kitchen and   
  
Zach watched her get up and walk into the kitchen. When Ally got there she splashed some water on her face. She asked Zach if he wanted anything while she was up  
  
"Uhhh yea.... I want to know what's wrong" Zach said plain and simple.  
  
"Uhhh nothing is wrong I was just thinking"   
  
"Well what were you thinking? you weren't thinking about that loser were you?"   
  
"Hell no I wasn't..... if I was you'd know it, by now if I thought about him id either get really, really pissed and start throwing stuff.... or I'll go get sick in the bathroom... He's a waste of my time"  
  
"Okay then, as long as u weren't thinking about him." Zach standing up. He walked over to Ally.   
  
Ally spaced out and didn't even realize that Zach had gotten up and was now standing right next to her.  
  
"you-hoo, anyone home?" Zach said waving his had in front of Ally's face laughing a little.   
  
"Uhh what? yea," Ally said .... 'tell him. right now! this is the perfect time!' she thought   
  
"Okay...Zach.. I'll tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"what I was thinking" Ally said staring at the floor   
  
"Okay if you're ready 2 tell , I'm ready to listen." Zach said  
  
"Ummmm well, I kinda..........." Ally voice trailed off  
  
"Kinda?........" Zach repeated   
  
"I..... I......." Ally stuttered  
  
"C'mon you can tell me anything, just say it." Zach said  
  
"I can't" Ally said   
  
"okay then. you don't have 2 say it then." Zach reasoned.  
  
Ally took her eyes off the floor and looked at Zach.   
  
"Well this will say what I was trying 2 say that I can't say"  
  
"huh?" Zach said in confusion  
  
With all that being said Ally kissed Zach. When they pulled apart they were breathless. They said nothing, but then Zach kissed her this time they kissed longer and more passionately.  
  
  
They stopped kissing and walked over 2 the couch hand in hand and they started making out. they stopped kissing and Ally took off Zach's shirt, and undid his pants. Then Zach took off Ally's shirt and undid her pants. They started kissing again, only 2 get interrupted by the phone.   
  
"Let it ring" Zach said  
  
"Okay I'll let the machine get it"   
  
'leave a message after the beep,*beeeeeeeep*' "Ally.... plz pick up the phone.....c'mon baby, I know you're there, just pick up the phone and we can talk about what happened'  
  
"That's it!" Zach said and pick up the phone. " You broke her heart and you're not gonna get her back so just back off and leave her alone!" and hung up the phone.  
  
"Well done Zachy, You gonna do that if he calls back?"   
  
"I'll do it until he stops calling" Zach said laughing a little bit.  
  
"Well next time he calls I wanna answer it ok? I have a few things 2 tell him"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Ally did her pants back up, as Zach did his. Ally threw her shirt back on.  
  
"Mind if I keep my shirt off?" Zach asked  
  
"No go ahead, be my guest, stud" Ally said giggling   
  
Zach looked around him, "You can't be talking about me" Zach said  
  
"Ohh and who else would I be talking about, stud?" Ally said giggling some more.  
  
  
Ally smacked Zach's butt and ran into her room. Zach went after her. Zach pinned on her on her bed and started tickling her. Then there was a knock at the door Ally and Zach looked at each other. She put her finger over her lip and signaled to be quiet. She giggled a little, walked 2 the door and looked threw the peep hole, she knew it!, it was David. She looked at Zach with and evil grin and went into the bedroom.   
  
"Work with me" Ally said to Zach laughing   
  
" umm okay?" Zach said not knowing what she was gonna do.  
  
She laid on the bed and screamed "Ohh Zach, ohh Zach"  
"Ally, Ally, ohh Ally!!!" Zach screamed trying not 2 laugh  
  
Ally giggled..."Zach...harder Zach harder!!" she screamed   
  
Ally giggled and went 2 the door, she looked threw the peep hole ago,...and found David crying, David then turned around and ran off. After he was gone her and Zach laughed so hard that Ally fell on the ground and laughed until she cried.   
  
Her phone rang but she didn't answer it, it was once again David, they didn't answer it they just listened.   
  
'leave a message after the beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep' "Umm hey Ally " David said in between sniffs. "Umm well I guess this is it, I guess you moved on" *sniff* "well I didn't mean for things to happen then way they did" *sniff* "Well bye" *sniff* then the dial tone.   
  
Ally laughed as she heard him crying. "Stupid not a very nice person" she said while laughing.

A/N: R&R Pweeze!!!  



	4. Broken Hearts Mend CH4

::Disclaimer:: I don't own anyone but Ally in this story. Nicole and Brit own themselves. The wrestlers own themselves too.::

"Broken Hearts Mend"

Chapter Four

"So what do you wanna do now?" Zach questioned   
  
"What time is it?" Ally questioned   
  
"It's about 3" Zach answered  
  
"Ok u wanna finish watching Spiderman, or watch a different movie?"  
  
"Let's watch a different movie"  
  
"Okay lets watched, 'Never been kissed'?"  
  
"Sure, I like that movie" Zach said  
  
"Okay cool!"   
  
Ally found the DVD and put it in the DVD player. Then she sat back down on the couch next 2 Zach. Ally her head on Zach's shoulder by the end of the movie she was drifting off 2 sleep. She wasn't asleep, but almost.   
  
"Baby, you tired?" Zach asked  
  
"hmm what? ohh uhh no, I'm not" Ally said yawning   
  
"you wanna go take a nap?" Zach asked   
  
"Umm no, well... uhh, no I'm ok"  
  
"Well, you can go take a nap.... with me, or u can stay awake...probably alone cause I am pretty tired" Zach said trying to convince Ally to take a nap  
  
"Fine fine but I don't wanna sleep long, it's what 4:45?"  
  
"Yea about that time"   
  
"Well I guess a little nap can't hurt can it?"  
  
"nope" Zach responded   
  
"Well I wanna be up by 6, okay?"   
  
"You got it babe" Zach said with a laugh  
  
Ally went in her room and no sooner then she hit her pillow, she fell asleep. Zach went in Ally's room to make sure she was sleeping. After he checked and made sure she was, he hit the store.   
  
  
  
  
  
Zach walked up and down the aisles debating on what he wanted to cook for dinner, and make it romantic. After a few fans stopped him for autographs, he decided to go for spaghetti and meatballs. He bought a nice table cloth and some candles, and wine to make it more romantic. He went and checked out and then hurried back to Ally's house and hoped she wasn't awake yet. Zach walked threw Ally's door and he looked around, no sight of her. He put down the bags and walked to Ally's room. He let out a sigh of relief to see that she was still asleep.   
  
Zach walked back out into the kitchen and took the spaghetti, meatballs, table cloth, candles , and wine out of the bags. He looked at the clock 5:30. He started all the food, and put the table cloth on the table. Then put the candles on the table. The food was done just in time. He had enough time to make the *BIG* plate of spaghetti before waking Ally up. He made sure everything was perfect, then he turned on some music.   
  
When everything was nice and set he went in and woke Ally up.   
  
"Ally, sweetie, wake up" Zach said gently  
  
"Uhhhh, yeah I'm up, I'm up." Ally said opening her eyes slowly   
  
"Well c'mon I have a surprise for you." Zach said with a grin  
  
"A surprise? for me?" Ally questioned   
"Yeah for you, so hurry get up"  
  
"Okay, Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming" Ally stood up and stretched. Ally started walking towards the kitchen and Zach followed until he walked behind her and put his hands over her eyes.   
  
"Zach what are you doing?" Ally asked with a laugh.  
  
"What, don't you trust me?" Zach said sounding hurt. "Okay just walk slow and don't try 2 peak"  
  
"Okay then" Ally said laughing   
  
Ally walk slow following Zach, she didn't try to peak, she loved surprises. They got to the kitchen and Zach counted "one, two, three" and uncovered her eyes. Her mouth just about dropped to the floor.   
  
"Zach!!" She screamed in excitement  
  
"I thought you might like it."   
  
"Like it, I love it!" Ally screamed. She grabbed Zach and kissed him. "There's more where that came from, but we'll save that for later" Ally whispered in his ear with a laugh.  
  
"o0o0o0o0o" Was all Zach could manage to say   
  
Zach lead her to the table and pulled her chair out for her. Before he sat down He lit the candles. He was about to sit but he forgot the bottle of wine. He got the wine and 2 glasses. Ally was in total awe. Zach poured the wine and made a toast.   
  
" Okay enough of this, let's eat" Zach said laughing.   
  
"I'm with you on that!" Ally said and joined him laughing   
  
Ally was gonna pick up her fork and start eating when she got an idea. She was staring at Zach, but he hadn't noticed.   
  
"Hey Zach," Ally said picking up her fork and putting some spaghetti on it. "Well, you cooked, and did all this you deserve something very, very special" She said   
  
Zach's eyes were bugging out of his head, he liked the sound of that.   
  
" Well, what did you have in mind?" Zach said with a smirk   
  
"Ohh Well I think I should feed you!" Ally said cracking up   
"Awwww man! I thought you meant something else!" Zach said and pouted   
  
"I'm sorry, I know that was my plan" She said with a laugh.   
  
"You're a tease" Zach said laughing   
  
"I know, now open up" Ally said   
  
"Wait aren't I suppose to say that?" Zach said with a grin   
  
"Zach!!!" Ally said and smacked his arm   
  
"I'm sorry, I had to say it" He said laughing   
  
"Okay, now open your mouth" Ally said  
  
"Well I think I'm suppose to say that to you to" He said laughing harder  
  
"Zach!!!" She smacked his arm again   
  
"Okay, Okay" he said still laughing "Ahhhh" Zach said opening his mouth  
  
Zack ate the spaghetti off the fork.   
  
"Good boy" Ally said laughing   
  
"All gone!" Zach said and opened his mouth so she could see   
  
"YAY!" Ally said and started laughing   
  
"Here" Zach said and he started 2 feed Ally  
  
"I have an idea!" Ally said   
  
"What?" Zach questioned   
  
"Here" Ally picked up a long piece of spaghetti put one end in her mouth and Zach knew what she was doing and followed along. The ate the string of spaghetti until there lips met.  
  
"Well I think that's the best piece of spaghetti I have ever had, in my entire life!" Zach said   
  
"I thought you'd enjoy it" Ally said   
  
Ally and Zach continued to eat until all the spaghetti was gone.   
  
Zack tuned on the radio and he put all the dishes in the sink. Ally helped him clean up. just then "something like you" by nsync came on the radio as they finished.   
  
"Shall we?" Zack questioned   
  
"We shall" Ally answered   
  
Ally and Zach started to dance as Zach sang along with the radio.  
  
So many times I thought I held it in my hands,   
But just like grains of sand   
Love slipped through my fingers.   
And so many nights,   
I asked the Lord above   
Please make me lucky enough   
To find a love that lingers   
Something keeps telling me   
That you could be my answered prayer   
You must be heaven sent I swear   
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.   
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.   
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby   
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me   
Something like you   
  
Girl in your eyes, I feel your fire burn   
Oh your secrets I will learn   
Even if it takes forever   
With you by my side   
I can do anything   
I don't care what tomorrow brings   
As long as we're together.   
My heart is telling me   
That you could be my meant to be   
I know it more each time we touch…   
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.   
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.   
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby   
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me   
  
Something magical,   
something spiritual,   
Something stronger than the two of us alone.   
Something physical,   
Something undeniable.   
Nothing like anything that I've ever known...   
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.   
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.   
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby   
I can't believe that something like you, something like you  
That something like you could happen to me.   
  
Something happen  
Can't believe that you happened to me  
  
by the end of the song Ally and Zach's lips were locked together. They broke apart. But they were still holding each other.  


A/N: R&R!!!!


	5. Broken Hearts Mend CH 5

****

"I didn't know you listened to *Nsync" Ally said 

Zach blushed "You never asked" 

"Good point" Ally said as she chuckled "yeah.. I love them" She said laughing 

"Well, what do you plan on doing for the rest of the night?" Zach asked 

"I don't know, I thought u planned all this" She said with a grin

"Ok, Well I think we should relax, and listen 2 music a little while longer and then watch that scary movie" Zach said 

"Ummmm scary movie?" Ally said still not wanting 2 watch the scary movie 

"Please, watch the scary, for me?" Zach said giving the puppy dog look. 

"Ok, Ok, but I'm gonna like be all over you and jumping, and possibly screaming, but don't say I didn't warn you" Ally said

"All of that is fine with me" Zach said and kissed Ally 

Ally walked over to the radio and turned it off. She then walked over to her stereo system in the living room and tuned it on and looked for a good CD to listen to. She didn't know if Zach would like the CD she picked but, she liked them, hopefully he wouldn't mind. She put in o-town. 

"What did you put in?" Zach questioned 

"O-Town, their first CD" Ally answered laughing 

"Ohh ok" Zach said

"After we listen 2 all the 'good' songs , I promise we'll watch the scary movie you want, as long as I have it" She said with a little laugh 

"Well, get to the good song......the faster u get done with the CD the faster you'll be all over me" Zach said laughing

"Ha, ha well...here...." Ally said as she put the CD on a 'good' song. She put on "All or Nothing"

"Come on" Ally said and pulled Zach up. "Dance with me" she said laughing 

"Fine by me" Zach said with a grin 

They dance the song seemed to go by so fast. 

"Okay we listened to all the good songs" Ally said, lying 

"You sure?" Zach questioned

"Yupz!, Now what scary movie do you wanna watch?" Ally asked 

"Do you have the movie, Valentine?" 

"Yeah I think I have that one" Ally said walking over to her tower of DVD's she searched a little bit. "Yeah I have it" 

"Good, I love that movie" He stated 

Ally put the movie in the DVD player. And pressed 'Play'

From time to time Ally would jump, and bury her head in Zach's shoulder or chest. Half the time Ally did it just for a reason to get closer and closer to Zach. That's why when she jumped she snickered a little bit. One part really scared Ally, she jumped and screamed "holy shit!", then she started shaking a little bit. 

"You Okay?" Zach questioned 

"uhhh uhh yea, yea, I'm fine" Ally managed to say 

"Man you really do hate scary movies" Zach said 

"I told you"

Zach put his arms around Ally to let her know she was safe and there was nothing to worry about. The movie ended shortly after. Ally was still staring at the TV, after the movie ended and so Zach got up and took out the movie and turned off the TV. 

"Hey, I have an idea" Zach said with a little grin

"What kind of idea?" Ally said raising an eyebrow

"Well we can go sit in the hot tub.....or we can...." Zach started but was cut off by Ally 

"We are NOT and I repeat NOT going to sit in a hot tub!" Ally stated 

"Why not?" Zach questioned 

"Weren't you watching the movie?" Ally asked 

"Awwww, that's not gonna happen, she was alone, and you're not" Zach said and hugged Ally 

"What's your other idea?" Ally questioned

"Well we can uhhhhhh I forgot" Zach said laughing 

"Well I say we go for a walk" Ally said 

"Okay, you might wanna change, it's getting a little chilly out there" Zach said 

"I should be fine" Ally said 

"Please go change" Zach said and gave the puppy dog look

"Okay, but come help me find something, stud" Ally said laughing

"Ha ha, Okay, I'll help you" Zach said and followed Ally into her room. They searched through Ally's closet and they decided on her baggy gray, Nike pants and her long sleeved, black shirt that said 'there's definitely something wrong with you' on it. Ally was gonna go get changed in the bathroom but figured what the hell, and changed right there in her room, even though Zach was standing there, she didn't care. When she was done, she put her Nike sneakers on. She grabbed her cell phone and her and Zach went for a walk. 

"Wow, it's a beautiful night" Ally said looking at the sky 

"Yeah, it is" Zach said

Zach and Ally walked down the road hand in hand, looking at stars, talking a such. About 45 minutes after they were out walking around Ally's cell phone rang/ She looked at Zach 

"Can I answer it?" Ally asked

"Yeah go ahead" Zach said with a smile 

"Hello?" Ally said as she answered her phone

"Ohh hey" 

"What's up?"

"Nothing just outside walking around" 

"No not alone, calm down your not my mother you know" Ally said laughing

"Ohh I'm with Zach" She looked at Zach and smiled 

"You don't believe me?" 

"Well hang on a second" 

Ally put her hand over the phone, "Zach it's Torrie she don't believe that I'm with you, will you talk to her for a sec?" 

"Yeah" Zach said and kissed Ally before getting on the phone 

"Hey Tor what's up?" Zach said trying not 2 laugh 

"See she wasn't lying, my baby don't lie" he said and winked at Ally 

"Yes you heard me right I said my baby"

"Yea, we are, well, I'll let you get back to talking to Ally" 

Zach handed Ally the phone and started cracking up Ally joined

"Yellow" Ally said still cracking up

"You believe me know?"

"Good, well, I wanna get back 2 Zack, I'll talk to you later"

"Byez" 

Ally and Zach continued to laugh and walk down the road. Soon a Black car was following them. She knew the car looked familiar but she wasn't thinking clear enough to know who's it was. Ally started getting a little scared not knowing who was following them. Zach stopped and turned around so see who it was. The driver door to the car opened. 


	6. Broken Hearts Mend CH6

****

"Ohh shit" Ally said 

"Ally, stay right here and don't go any where until I say" Zach said

"o-o-o-o- ok" Ally managed to say

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" the man said 

"Look man, you're not getting her back, you screwed it all up, she's mine. Unlike some people I'm not gonna break her heart" Zach said 

"Well a hearts not all I can break" 

Ally wasn't gonna watch any more of this, so she stepped in. 

"David get your stupid ass back in your damn car and go home"

"I'm not going any where until I have you" David said 

"Well your not getting me you jack ass" Ally said

"If I have it my way I will" 

"Well things don't always go your way!" Ally was getting really ,really angry now

" Look, I have told you about your tone of voice before, don't raise it to me!" David screamed

Ally got right in his face 

"What are you gonna do?, you gonna hit me? wow it takes a big make to hit a girl" 

"No, Ally, he's not gonna hit you, I'll knock all his teeth out of his peasy ass head" Zach said 

"You stay out of this" David yelled

"No, I don't tolerate that shit, you hit her it'll be the last thing you ever do buddy!" Zach said.

"Is that a threat?" 

"No, I don't threaten, that was a promise!"  


"Ally do something with this little boy friend of yours before I do" David said

"Zach come here" 

Zach looked at Ally with a raised eyebrow, but he walked over to where she was.

"I'll take care of it, if he hits me though your gonna have 2 take him out for me" Ally said with a little laugh. Ally walked over to David.

"I'm gonna tell you again, go home!" Ally said

"No I'm not going any where until I have you" David said plain and simple

"Well I don't date cheaters or jackasses...and both apply to you!" 

"Well uhhh...uhhh..ummmm"

"That's what I thought now go home!"

"No!, you gonna make me?!"

"I will if I have to!"

"You gonna hit me?!" David said

"Sure why the hell not? I'm not scared of you, or anyone else for that matter!" 

"Fine go ahead hit me, bitch!" 

No sooner then he finished that sentence he was on the ground and Ally was kicking his ass. She punched him, that took him down. She punched him one more time, then started kicking him. Zach was smiling but decided he better get her off him before she killed him.

"Ally, Ally" Zach said walking toward her "Ally I think he gets the point" 

She didn't stop, she kicked him a few more times, then punched him in the face two or three more times. 

"Ally, baby come on, we have to go home" Zach got Ally off of David. She got off him and started walking back to her apartment. 

David stood up slowly, grading his ribs. His nose was bleeding and he looked like he was gonna have a pretty good looking black eye. 

"This ain't over bitch!" David screamed trying to get his breath back. He did it again and made the mistake in calling her a bitch. She turned around and ran back over to him. She got in his face. 

"You want more you stupid bastard?!" She yelled

Zach walked back over to where they were standing. 

"No one calls me a bastard and gets away with it!" David yelled 

"And no one calls be a bitch and gets away with it, as you found out!" Ally said with an evil laugh 

David went to punch Ally but Ally was to fast, and kicked him in the balls. Zach laughed. David fell to the ground. 

"Take that you sorry excuse for a person!" she yelled 

Her and Zach turned around and walked hand in hand back to her apartment. 

"I can't believe you just kicked his ass!" Zach said laughing

"I can, he deserved it, and it's not the first time that's happened"

"you mean that you kicked his ass?" Zach questioned

"No, it's not the first time I have kicked a guys ass" Ally said laughing

"Well, I'm not gonna piss you off then" Zach said with a laugh

"Good" Ally said with a smile. Ally and Zach got to Ally's door, she took out her keys and unlocked it. They walked in. "Man I'm tired" Ally said

"We have to go to Albany tomorrow"

"Yeah I know, we can drive, what time is the show?" 

"7 tomorrow night" Zach answered

"Ok good, we can leave here about 2 or 3 then" 

"Sounds good, you have your wrestling gear packed?" 

"No, I'll go do that right now so we don't have to rush 2morrow" 

"Alright"

Ally went to her room, got out her duffel bag. She put the bag on her bed and looked for some clothes to wear. She always packed more clothes then she needed. She took out her favorite pair of blue baggy jeans. She grabbed a few other pair of baggy jeans, some tee shirts, her PJ's, he hair brush and her tooth brush. She was putting the stuff in the bag when she felt Zach's arms around her waist. She turned around and kissed him.

"You all set, all packed and ready for tomorrow?" Zach questioned

"Yup, unless I'm forgetting something"

"As long as you don't forget me I think you have everything" Zach said with a laugh

"Now, how could I forget you?" Ally said 

"Well uhhh, hmmm I have no idea" Zach said laughing

"Well Mr. Gowen I would say it's time for bed" 

"Yes ma'am" Zach said pouting 

Ally took her duffle bag, zipped it up and took it off the bed. Zach jumped onto the bed.

"Excuse me, what exactly do you think you're doing Mr.?" Ally said with a grin 

"Going to sleep" 

"Not in my bed, you're on the couch" Ally said 

"What? you're kidding right?" 

"Nope, now out you go" Ally said

"Alright, alright" Zach said Zach took a pillow and started mopping out of the room 

" Babe, wait" Ally said

Zach turned around "Yeah?" he said sounding a little excited 

"You might need this" and she threw a blanket at him. 

"Thanks" Zach said 

He then turned around and started walking toward the living room once again. Ally was trying so hard not to laugh. 

"Baby,baby,baby, you are too gullible" Ally said bursting out with laughter.

"Ohh I'm soooooo gonna get you for that!" Zach said 

"Nah, nah nah nah nah nah! you can't get me!" Ally said 

She ran around her bed once before jumping onto it. She hid under all the pillows and blankets.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Zach said with an evil laugh 

"EEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCKKK!" Ally screeched 

"I'm gonna get you now!" Zach said 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ally said laughing

Zach got under the blankets. 

"HA! you're all mine now!" Zach said with a chuckle 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Ally said 

"Sorry isn't good enough this time" 

"Okay fine!" Ally said. She got on top of Zach and kissed him. "What about that" 

"uhhhhhhh I think it needs a little work" Zach said laughing 

"Okay fine, I'll do it all night until you say it's perfect!" Ally said laughing

"Fine by me!" Zach said 

Ally kissed Zach again, this time longer and more passionate. Ally rolled over on the side of Zach, but they never stopped kissing. Ally cupped her hands around Zach's face. Zach put his hands on Ally's back, and moved them up and down her back. Ally broke the kiss, and looked at Zach. She bit her bottom lip and took off her shirt. Zach sat up a little bit, and let Ally take off his shirt too. They then continued kissing again. They continued for what seemed like hours. When they stopped they were both breathless. They looked each other dead in the others eyes, and just stared. Ally then took off her pants and Zach did the same. They started kissing yet again. Their hands were exploring the other one's body. They continued this for about another hour before falling asleep in each others arms.


	7. Broken Hearts Mend CH7

****

~*~*~*The Next Morning~*~*~*

Ally woke up in Zach's arms around 10. She got up and was quiet not to wake him up. She climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, then she walked back into her room grabbed her clothes ,and changed. She went into the kitchen and decide so make breakfast. She grabbed some eggs, bacon, bread, butter, hash browns and sausage. She was cooking all the food when she felt Zach's arms around her waist. 

"Well, good morning to you to." Ally said laughing

"mmm Good morning baby girl" Zach said

"Baby girl?" Ally said "I like the sound of that"

"Good, it's what I'm gonna call you" 

"Okay" Ally said laughing 

"You want me to cook?" Zach said 

"No babe, I got it, don't worry about me" 

"Okay" Zach said walking to the table and sitting down. Ally was checking on all the food when she put her hand too close to the bacon and the grease splattered on her hand.

" Ouch!" she screamed 

Zach got up and walked over to her. "You alright?"

"Owwww yeah I uhh should be fine" 

"Well come here" Zach said walking over to the sink. Zach put Ally's hand under cold water for a minute. "It's not that bad you'll be ok" Zach said

"Well I could have told you that I would've been ok" Ally said

"Yea, but you always think you're gonna be ok"

"Yea but I always am"

"Yea but that's not the point, now you sure you don't want me to cook?"

"No, I started cooking I'll finish cooking, even if it kills me"

"In which it probably will" Zach said joking 

"Yea, you're probably right" Ally said laughing 

Ally finished cooking all the food and her and Zach ate. They small talked about their friends and what was going on in the business. When they finished eating they cleaned up the kitchen. 

"I'm gonna take a shower before we leave, ok?" Ally asked

"Yea, go ahead we have plenty of time"

"Alright I'll be out in a little while watch TV listen music do whatever you want" Ally said laughing 

"Ok then" Zach said

Ally started to walk away but remembered something, "Hey babe" Ally said and turned around

"Yea?" 

"You don't have to but if the phone rings can you get it?" 

"Yea, sure no problem" Zach said

"Ok thanks" Ally said and turned around and walked into the bathroom.

Ally turned on the shower and waited for the water to get just the right temperature, she got undressed and stepped in. 

~*~*~*~* In the living room~*~*~* 

Zach searched the channels for something good, but no luck. He decided to listen to music. He put it on the music channel and listened. He looked around the room, he got up and walked around. He looked at some pictures Ally has on the entertainment center and her end table. While he was looking 'Rest in Pieces' by Saliva came on. He began to sing.

Ally was getting dressed when she heard one of her favorite songs and walked out of the bathroom. She only had on her jeans she was putting in her shirt while walking. She walked into the living room and didn't say anything yet, she just listened to Zach sing. She listened for a minute before joining him in singing .

But could you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces

They sang together. when they were done singing Ally was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zach asked 

"I never sing in front of any one, that's the first time in like a really long time, that I have" She answered still laughing 

"Ummm Okay then" Zach said laughing now too.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" Ally questioned still laughing a little bit

"I've always thought you were crazy, but that's something I like about you" Zach said and walked over to Ally and kissed her

"Ohh ummmm ok then" Ally said laughing 

"So are you ready to go?" Zach asked

"Yea I am, do you have all your gear and stuff?" 

"Yup, we have to take my car back though" Zach said with a laugh

"ohh yea we do don't we? Well that won't take long" Ally said

"Okay I'm ready, you ready?" Zach asked one last time

"Yup just let me grab my phone and we're off" Ally grabbed her cell phone and they left.

"Alright you're gonna follow me and then I'm gonna go with you" Zach said

"Yup" Ally said, she kissed Zach and they hoped into their cars

Ally listened to the radio until she met Zach. Zach dropped off the car and he put his stuff in Ally's trunk, where Ally's stuff was. Zach hoped into the car, and Ally started driving to Albany.

"You sure you don't want me 2 drive?" Zach asked

"No babe I can drive it won't kill me" She said with a chuckle 

" Alright then" Zach said 

Ally and Zach small talked and sang to the radio the entire way.

When they got to the Pepsi arena they got their bags and walked in hand in hand, they saw some of their friends, Pete Gruner, Torrie Wilson, Nicole Riley, Jeff Hardy, Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, Britney McMahon, Adam Copeland, and more. They all kinda looked at Zach and Ally like they had 50 heads. 

Ally and Zach were approached by Torrie and Pete. "Hey guys" Torrie said

"Hey Pete, hey Torrie" Ally said

"Hey" Zach said 

"Hey yourself" Pete said with a smile 

"So what are ya'll up to?" Ally questioned

"Nothing just getting ready to head into the locker rooms" Torrie said

"Well I'm going there now so wait for me" Ally said

"Well we should walk the guys to their locker room o we know they don't cause any trouble" Torrie said laughing 

"Yea you're right" Ally said. Torrie looked at Pete and Ally looked at Zach and they gave the puppy dog look, pouted and then started walking towards the men's locker room, Ally and Torrie followed. 

When they got to the locker room, Ally grabbed Zach's hands and kissed him.

"Awwwww" Pete and Torrie said 

Ally and Zach stopped kissing "Shut up" Ally said playfully smacking Torrie

"Ok babe see you in a little while" Ally said kissing Zach 

"Ok baby girl I'll see you then, bye" 

"Bye" Ally turned around and started walking away and Torrie said bye to Pete then ran after Ally. 

"I told you" Torrie said laughing 

Ally was smiling, she couldn't stop, "I know I know" 

Ally and Torrie walked to the women's locker room. Ally looked around and saw all the other diva's smiling at her. She just ignored it and put down her bag. It was too quiet so Ally broke the silence. 

"So did ya'll miss me?" She said laughing

"Uhhhhh" Torrie said 

"Ha ha very funny" Ally said 

"Yea we did" Torrie said

"Of coarse we did" Trish said jumping up and running to Ally to give her a hug.

"We did?" a voice came from behind Ally, she turned around to see Amy Dumas (lita)

"Geez thanks ya'll, you know how to make me feel good" Ally said pouting 

"Awwww c'mon guys leave Ally alone" Nickie said walking threw the door with Britney

"Ok, ok" They all agreed 

"Thanks Nick!" Ally said to Nickie, walking over and giving her a hug, those two were pretty close. Britney was close also. 

"Alright, alright, spill girl" Nidia said to Ally

"Spill what?" Ally said innocently

"Ohh don't play stupid" Amy said smiling 

"Ok, ok, but what do you all wanna know?" Ally said 

"Well how the hell did this happen is a good place I think" Torrie said laughing, the other diva's joined in.

"Yea how did this happen?" Nickie jumped in with a grin

"Geez thanks Nickie you're not helping me much anymore." Ally said

"Well just spill before we all beat you up" Nidia said again they all laughed.

"OK, OK I'll tell ya just don't torture me!" Ally said laughing 

They all sat down, and Ally began to explained to Torrie, Britney, Nickie, Nidia, Amy, and some other divas what happened.

"Well apparently Torrie called Zach and said I hadn't called her and so he called me, but I wasn't answering my phone so he left a message. I called everyone and told them I was OK. And then I called Zach. I explained that I hadn't talked to anyone because I had found my now ex boyfriend in his apartment, in his room, in the bed with some bitch. and I stormed out and blah blah blah. Then Zach said he wanted to come and see me and so I said OK. he came and well since I have first talked 2 Zach I have liked him and well he liked me and well ye, I think you get it." Ally said laughing

"So..... how far did you go?" Torrie asked laughing 

"Tor, does the term M Y O B mean anything to you?" Ally said laughing

"M Y O what?" Torrie asked innocently 

"B!" Ally screamed laughing "It means Mind Your Own Business" 

"Ohhh! I see!" Torrie said laughing 

"Well?" Amy asked

"Well what?" Ally asked

"How far did you all go?" Amy asked

"Oh My God!" Ally said, she looked up at the ceiling and said "does this fun ever end?!" And laughed. Just then there was a knock at the door. Nidia Jumped up to answer it.

"Hey Nidia, is Ally in there?" Zach said 

"Yup, sure is, being tortured though" She said laughing

"Ohh no, now exactly what are you all doing to her?" He said with a smile

"Nothing TOO bad!" Amy called from inside

"Ohh boy, it must be pretty bad, well can I come in? or all you all running around naked?" Zach said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm running around naked but I don't think you would mind seeing that!" Ally screamed from inside, laughing.

Amy and Nidia moved out of the way and let Zach in. He walked over to Ally and gave her a quick kiss. every one at the same time said "Awwwww" Ally and Zach started to laugh. "see what I have to deal with?" Ally said still laughing 

"Yeah, same thing I got" Zach said with a chuckle.

"They any worse?" Ally said

"Yeah I think by just a little" Zach said with a smile

"Well can I go beat whoever they are, up?" Ally questioned

"No baby girl you can't" Zach said

"Awwww why not?" Ally said pouting

"Cuz they'll kick your ass" Torrie said

"I can handle myself, you all know that" Ally said with a laugh 

"Well I know you can I don't know about every one else" Zach said

"Ohh I know she can I know she can" Nickie said with a smile

"yea me to, I know to" Brit said

"See a lot of people know I can take care of myself" Ally said

"Still I won't let you" Zach said 

"What will you do if I do it anyways?" Ally said with a grin

"I'm not telling you that" Zach said returning the grin

"Well just to see what you will do to me I think I might have to go do it" Ally said

"I'd tell you, but there are to many people in here" Zach sad with a whisper

"What did you say Zach I couldn't hear over here!" Amy said laughing

"Yea I didn't hear either!" Nickie said 

"me either!" Nidia said

"Ye me either! now spill! before I say the "D" word Brit said looking at Ally 

"Damn?" Amy asked looking a little confused

"No, there's one that drives her absolutely insane" Brit said

"No! not the "D" word!" 

"Ummm wait there's a "D" word that drives you crazy?" Zach said

"Yea, there is" Nickie said remembering what it was

"Now spill before I say the "D" word!" 

Just then Ally got an idea.

"If you say the "D" word I'll sing you know what!"

"You wouldn't!" Brit said covering her ears

"Ohh but I would!" Ally said

"Fine!, you don't have to tell me" Brit said pouting 

"Good Cuz I wasn't gonna tell you anyways" Ally said laughing 

"Ok so, anyways, I came to see if you wanted to grab something to eat with me,especially considering you have the car" Zach said laughing 

"Yea, I would love to babe" Ally said "just let me grab my wallet and we can go" 

"No, I'm paying" Zach said

"You went top the store and bought dinner last night and then you made it, I'll pay" Ally said.

"I'm paying" Zach said. 

Everyone else just stood there and watched the two laughing 

"Is there something funny?" Ally asked all the girls with a laugh

"no, no, not at all, so please continue" Amy said laughing

Ally turned and went to her bag and grabbed her wallet, then walked back to Zach

"ok we can go" Ally said

"no we can't, we're not going anywhere until u go and put that back in your bag" Zach said

"Awwww c'mon" Ally whined 

"nope go put it back" Zach said and kissed her

"now why did you have to go and do that?" Ally said laughing 

"now go put it back" Zach said

"fine" Ally said 

She turned back and went to put the wallet in her bag. She made sure Zach wasn't looking and pulled out 10 dollars before putting the wallet back. She turned around and smiled, then walked back to Zach.

"Ok now can me go?" Ally asked

"let me see you hands" Zach said laughing

she put them up in front of her face closed her eyes and gave a huge smile and said "SEEEEEEEE?" 

everyone laughed at such the kid she was being

"yea, ok we can go now" Zach said laughing 

"Ok, finally" Ally said laughing 

She turned around and said bye to everyone and that she'd be back in a little while.

"Bye kids, now remember be back before 5!" Amy yelled out the door as she watched Zach and Ally walk down the hallway hand in hand 

Ally being the smart ass she is turned around and yelled "OK mom!" Then started walking again and she laughed.

"Well that was fun" Zach said with a laugh

"ha! yea it was a blast!" Ally said laughing 

"so where do you wanna go?" Zach asked walking to Ally's car 

"Ummm I don't care some where cheap so you don't have to spend a lot of money on me" Ally said

"I don't care how much money I spend on you" Zach said

"Actually I want to go to McDonalds, I want a cheese burger" Ally said laughing

"You sure you wanna go there?" 

"yup" Ally said 

Ally walked over to the driver side and got in while Zach got in the passenger seat

Ally started the car and drove to the nearest McDonalds.

Ally pulled in the parking lot, and parked the car. Her and Zach walked in McDonalds hand in hand. After signing autographs for a few fans they went to order the food. 

"Baby girl what do you want?" 

"uhh I'll take a double cheeseburger" Ally said and reached in her pocket "with a medium fry and a coke" She pulled out a 10 dollar bill, and Zach saw it.

"Babe I told you not to bring your money" Zach said

"no you said I couldn't bring my wallet" Ally said innocently 

"fine whatever but I'M paying" Zach said

"fine fine" 

Zach ordered his food and they got it and went and sat down.

As soon as they sat down a little boy about 6 walked over to them.

"Excuse me Mr........ are you Zach Gowen from the WWE?" the little boy asked

"yes I am and I'm sure you know Ally also" Zach said

"of coarse I do, I don't wanna disturb you and take up to much of your time, but can i have your autographs?" 

"Yea, of coarse you can" Ally said 

"Do you have a pen and something to write on?" Zach asked

"yea hold on let me go ask my mommy if she has something" The little boy ran to his mother and then ran back to Ally and Zach.

"ok I got a piece of paper and a pen" the boy said and handed it to Zach

"who am I making this out to?" Zach asked

"my name is Ryan" 

"That's a cool name" Ally said and winked at him. Zach handed the piece of paper to Ally. 

"Ok there you go Ryan have a good day" Ally said hading him the paper 

"Thank you Ally thank you Zach, you have a good day too." Ryan said and went back to his table.

Ally and Zach laughed a little bit. 

" He's more polite then me and he's like 6" Ally said laughing

Zach laughed too. "I love fans" Zach said 

"me too" Ally said.

They started to eat when Ally spoke up.

"so, Zach when we are done with the shows this week, are you going to home?" 

"Yea, I have to see my mom and stuff" Zach said

"ohh ok then" 

"why?" Zach questioned

"just wondering" Ally said 

"If you say it's ok, I want to go to home and visit my mom a little bit but the day before we go back on the road I wanna go back 2 you're place and stay with you so we can travel to the next city together" 

"Ye! sounds great!" Ally said with excitement

"wow, calm down killer" Zach said laughing 

"ha ha very funny" Ally said laughing 

"I thought it was" Zach said 

Then Ally's phone started ringing 

"ugh! who could that be?" Ally said

"only one way to find out, answer it" Zach said laughing 

"fine fine" Ally picked up the phone

"Hello?" Ally said 

"ohh hey Tor, what's up?"

"Ok thanks we'll be there in a little while"

"bye"

"what was that about?" Zach asked 

"Vince wants to see us when we get back to the arena" 

"ohh ok then"

"I'm happy to be back, even though I only had a week off" Ally said laughing

"Yea I'm glad you're back too." Zach said 

Ally finished her food and waited for Zach.

"whoooo! I'm all done!" Zach said sounding like a little kid. 

"Good boy" Ally said patting his head 

"I can change that" Zach said with a grin 

"I know you can" Ally said "but we have to go to the arena and see Vince" Ally said 

"Ok, lets go" Zach said unenthusiastically 

"Ok, but I'm not thrilled with going 2 see Vince either, usually when I have to see him he puts me in a story line I hate" Ally said 

"Ok, lets get this fun feast over with" 

"Yea, let's go"

Ally and Zach got in the car and drove back to the arena.


	8. Broken Hearts Mend CH8

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the superstars, Nickie, or Brit I only own Ally. please read & review! 

~*~*~*At the arena~*~*~*

"Uhh Zach do you know where Vince's office is?" Ally said with a laugh

"I think I do, but I'm not sure" Zach said 

"OK then babe, lead the way" Ally said taking Zach's hand

"Ok, Up here, we take a right......I think" Zach said laughing

"Ok then" Ally said laughing

They went down the hall and finally found the office. 

Ally knocked on the door and she heard Mr. McMahon say "come on in" 

Ally and Zach walked into Mr. McMahon's office hand in hand and sat down on the black leather couch.

"You both are probably wondering why I wanted 2 speak to you both."

They nodded their heads yes

"Well.....the writers brought an idea to my attention, and I was wondering if you would be up for it"

"ohh cool, so...... what's the idea?" Ally questioned 

"Well from what I see right now you two won't have a problem with it. but the idea was to put you two in a romantic storyline together"

"Mr. McMahon, that's a great idea!" Zach said excitedly 

"great!" Mr. McMahon said "now then, you're story line will probably start next week or the following week" Vince stood up and so did Ally and Zach "Thank you for stopping by" 

Zach shook Vince's hand and said "no thank you Mr. McMahon" 

"Well your welcome" 

Ally then shook Mr. McMahon's hand and walked out 

"And we thought it was gonna be bad!" Ally screeched as they were outta the room

"Wow that was awesome news!!" Zach said hugged Ally. 

"We should go back to the locker rooms so we can get tortured some more" Ally said with a chuckle

"yea sounds like a plan" Zach said 

Once again Ally and Zach walked down the hall hand in hand. They waved and said "Hi" to people walking down the hall. The people just looked at them like they were insane, but they didn't care, they were happy. 

Ally and Zach walked into the girls locker room first, well Ally walked in, Zach stood outside until they made sure it was ok for him to go in. When it was Ally walked in with a big smile on her face, as did Zach. 

"Why are we so happy?" Nidia said in a childish voice

"Yeah what's up?" Torrie chimed in

"Well, come on don't leave us hanging!" Amy squealed 

"Vince just told me and Zach that he was putting us in a story line together!" Ally screamed 

"Wow, that's great!" Torrie said

"yea! it really is!" Amy said walking up 2 Ally and hugging her 

"So you told the guys yet?" Nicole asked from being so quiet 

"No we were about to go there now" 

"then why are you still standing here?" Trish said with a smile

"umm I have no idea" Zach said laughing

"GO!" they all screamed at the same time 

"Wow, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Ally yelled laughing 

"If you don't go, I'm gonna beat you up!" Nicole said 

"Ohh I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my boots!" Ally said laughing, then she looked at her feet "wait! I'm not wearing any boots!!" Ally said laughing, everyone joined her. 

"Ok, fine, If you don't go I'm gonna say the "D" word for the rest or today.....AND tomorrow!" Brit said

Without saying anything Ally grabbed Zach's hand and ran down the hall

"Just what exactly is the "D" word?" asked a very confused Zach

"I can't say it" Ally said laughing 

"Why not?" Zach said

"It's a place I hate!" Ally said 

"Ummm Detroit?" Zach said with a laugh

"what? no, its a place and people I hate!"

"uhh the doc---" Zach was cut off by Ally's hand over his mouth

"shh! don't say it!" Ally said laughing 

"umm ok?" Zach said

"I just don't like the place, or the people, simple as that" Ally said

"ohh ok, well let's go tell the guys so we can get tortured" Zach said

"At least we can get tortured together" Ally said laughing

"Yea, that's the only good part" Zach said, then he stopped dead in his tracks to kiss Ally 

"What was that for?" 

"incase we don't make it out alive" Zach said jokingly 

"ha ha very funny" 

"No it was because I love you" 

"And I love you, now lets get this over with" Ally said laughing 

Zach and Ally walked in the locker room at the same time. 

"Geez! you know Ally some one cudda been walking around here naked!!" Pete said jokingly.

"what if I would mind seeing some of you guys walking around naked?" Ally said jokingly back

Pete smile turned into a concerned face...and everyone laughed. 

"I was kidding Pete..." Ally said laughing 

"your girl is scaring me" Pete said to Zach

"ohh it's just some harmless fun...... how is that scary?" Zach said laughing 

Ally looked at Pete and flashed a big smile.

"wow.....I'm officially scared!" Pete said and running to the nearest guy bigger then him to hide. 

"What the hell are you doing Pete?!" came a voice....

"hiding!" came the response from Pete.

"from?" came the mystery voice

"Ally!" Pete screamed 

"ohh wow....she's harmless but she's in here.....where is she? I wanna say hey" 

"Umm she's out there" Pete said 

Pete walked back around the corner he turn when he was running away from Ally.

"Ally!" said this mystery man

"MARK!" (undertaker) Ally screeched

"Hey kiddo....how ya doing?" Mark asked

"I'm good....very very good as a matter if fact...so how are you?" Ally said

"I'm good.....why are you so happy?" Mark asked

"Well...wait a minute and me and Zach will tell ya'll" Ally said

"ooooo ok then" Mark said looking a bit confused

"Jeff! Matt! Randy! Shannon! Rey! and everyone else who cares come here!" Zach said laughing

Jeff, Matt ,Shannon and a bunch of other guys gathered around for "some big news"

"Ok, it's not that big but it is to me and Ally...Vince just gave us a story line where we have to take our off screen relation ship to." Zach said in a bit confusing way...so everyone was naturally confused

"here let me tell it a little bit easier" Ally said with a laugh "Vince put me and Zach into a story line together...we get to be a couple on and off screen" Ally said

"ooooohhh I get it now!.....coooool" Shannon said...everyone laughed

"That's great!" Matt said

"Damn your lucky...I wish I could be in a storyline with Brit!" Adam said "but that's great guys"

"Yea.. what he said, cept I want to be in a storyline with Nickie...but that's great guys!" Jeff said 

"sooooooo......when's the wedding?" Mark said jokingly

"hmmm...I haven't thought about a date yet" Ally said laughing "have you thought of a good date yet baby?" Ally said looking at Zach

"hmmmm...nope" Zach said laughing

"ha ha very funny" Mark said

"I know....we are just a bunch of riots" Ally said

"wow.....Zach.. what have you done with the sweet Ally I know?" Mark said laughing. "Cuz this can't be her...the Ally I know isn't full of this many come backs" Mark said laughing 

"ohh, that would be my fault.. I taught her some" Zach said laughing 

"Well...you guys. ........I'm gonna go hang with the girls.....I'll see ya'll later" Ally said walking over to Zach

"I'll be around if you need me baby....bye" Ally said and kissed Zach 

"o0o0o0o00o0o0o0" Everyone said 

Ally and Zach broke apart....... "bye guys!" Ally said laughing

Ally walked outta the locker room and went to roam the halls...She started walking around and her cell phone rang......


	9. Broken Hearts Mend CH 9

****

Without checking the caller Id on her phone she answered it.

"Hello?" Ally said 

"Hey Ally.....I'm NOT...do you hear me ...NOT giving up on you this easy!" came the voice

"Just drop dead!" Ally yelled into the phone

"Your going to die before I will if you don't dump that 1 legged boyfriend of yours and come back 2 me!" David yelled

"no! never! you can't make me do shit! go to hell!!" Ally screamed

"Fine. If this is how its gonna be...it's your funeral" David said

"what----" Ally said but all she got then was the dial tone 

Ally walked down to where no one could see her before she broke down and started crying. 

Ally cried until someone heard her. 

"Ally....why are you crying?" Came a little shy voice 

"ohh umm hi Shannon" Ally said wiping away her tears

"ohh so you normally cry in a hall way alone?" Shannon questioned

"well..umm no..but" Ally started......but stopped.

"Do you want me to go get Zach?" Shannon asked

"no!. I mean please don't Shanny" 

"oh ok. ummm can I ask again why you were crying?" he asked

"promise not to tell any one?" 

"uhhh yea sure" 

" Ok...my ex boyfriend just called and said he wasn't gonna give me up easy...and I told him to drop dead...and when I said that he said that I was gonna die before him if i didn't dump Zach and go back with him, and I said no never and he could go to hell and David said that it would be my funeral... I think he's planning on killing me" Ally said and the tears came pouring down her face

Zach pulled Ally into a hug and said "Ally you have to tell Zach so he can protect you" Shannon said

"but...but..Shannon..." Ally started

"Ally.....if you don't I will, and me and all the rest of the superstars don't want anything to happen to you" Shannon said 

"maybe I'll tell Zach tonight. but please don't tell him...or anyone else...please Shannon?" Ally begged

"Ok...but I'm giving you until 10:00 pm tonight to tell Zach and if you don't I will" Shannon said

Shannon hugged Ally again and then him and her walked down the hall.

"Hey Ally where have ya been? Zach is looking for you" Amy said 

"ohh I was around" Ally said. She saw Zach walking toward her....but when Ally saw him she turned around to walk away but Shannon pulled on her arm and she turned back around to face him.

"Ally...baby girl where have ya been I've been looking for you" Zach said

"I was just umm walking around" Ally said

"ohhh ok" Zach said 

Shannon give Ally the " You need to tell him look" 

"Babe ummm.. can we go somewhere to talk?" Ally said kinda quiet

"uhh yea sure" Zach said

Amy looked at Shannon and Shannon shook his head no. 

Amy shrugged and walked away. Ally and Zach walked down the hall. Ally was quiet...she didn't wanna tell him why she needed to talk to him.

"So...baby girl....... what did ya need to talk to me about?" Zach asked

"ummmm.....I..I.." she tried to spit out, but she just couldn't

"What? What are you trying to say?" Zach asked

"Uhg! I can't say it....go ask Shannon..he knows what I wanna tell you.. please.. just go ask Shannon" Ally said about to burst into tears and Zach could see it. 

" Ok baby girl, why don't you go to your locker room and wait for me, I'll be there in like 10 minutes" 

"o...ok" Ally said 

Zach turned around and walked away. Ally started to cry but this time she didn't run to be alone...she walked to her locker room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 10 minutes later ~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zach walked into the girls locker room when Ally let him in, she was on the verge of crying again.

Ally walked over to a bench and sat down. She looked at Zach and got scared. He looked pissed, and it scared her. After a minute of Zach pacing he went to say something but Ally stopped him.

"Can you please stop pacing?, you're making me more scared then I already am" Ally said in a shy quiet little voice 

Zach stopped dead in his tracks, " I'm sorry baby girl" Zach said

"It's okay" Ally said fighting the tears once again. 

"baby, why didn't you tell me? why did Shannon have to do it?" Zach asked

"I was already scared, and I just couldn't I would have broke down crying" came Ally's reply.

"It's ok" Zach said, "but I think when you go home I'm gonna send one of the guys with you, I'm sure I can find someone who won't mind, all the guys love you, so I'm sure it'll be easy" 

"you don't have to, I'll be fine" Ally insisted 

"No, I'm sending some one with you" Zach insisted back.

"but--" Ally started but Zach cut her off. 

"No buts, if ifs and buts were candy and nuts everyday would be Christmas."

"I know I know" Ally said "but I don't want people to worry about me" 

"Well that's my job as your boyfriend, and it's you're friends' job as your friends." Zach said

"Okay....I guess someone can come and "baby-sit me" until you come" Ally said not looking thrilled. 

"That's my girl" Zach said "Well I'm gonna go find someone who will do it, I'll be back in a little while" Zach said turning around to walk away, but he turned back around and said " Wait.. give me your cell phone" 

"why?" Ally questioned

"incase that stupid asshole calls back, you don't have the phone and he'll have to deal with me" Zach said, and Ally handed him the phone.

"bye babe, don't worry I'll care of everything" Zach said and walked out.

Ally sat on the bench and took out her notebook and started 2 write:

Why do you want to hurt me?

You hurt me enough

And why can't you see

I'm not that tough 

looks really do deceive 

well, me, the 'tough person' that I look to be I have a present for you 2 receive

but that's a surprise 

you're the one I despise 

look over your shoulder , and live in fear 

and don't forget to shed a tear

for every time you hurt me

you'll be crying so hard you won't be able to see

You won't hurt me again, I'm no longer yours

I'm done with these stupid kid games and wars.

After Ally wrote that she closed her notebook and put it back into her bag. 

~*~*~*~*~ In Zach's locker room~*~*~*~*~

"Hey guys!...all the guys in this locker room, I need you all in front of me right now if you all could, please!" Zach screamed as loud as he could.

A bunch of guys such as Shannon, Matt, Jeff, Pete, Mark, Chris Irvine(Jericho), Jay Reso (Christian), Randy Orton, and many more. When they all for the most part were standing around Zach they asked what was up.

"Well, I don't know how many of you know that Ally's ex boyfriend cheated on her, and wanted her back but she's with me now. And David isn't too happy with that, and he called her up a little while ago and said that if she didn't dump me then she was gonna pay, and when she said no he said it was her funeral. And from what I saw about him...hes a jerk and low life. So it wouldn't surprise me if he tried something, and I need someone to kinda look after her when she goes home. It will only be for a day or two, just until I go home and see my mom and pack, then I'll go back to her." Zach said taking a breath.

"wow" was all half of them could say, all their jaws were dropped down to the ground.

"sooo.... will anyone do this for me...but more for her?" Zach asked hoping someone would say they would.

"I will" a voice said...and stepped threw the few guys in front of him. 

All the guys moved out of his way.....and out came.....


	10. Broken Hearts Mend CH 10

****

Hey guys.,....sry about that wait....and thanx 4 the reviews. Well ne ways back to da story...

out came.....Jeff Hardy.

"Are you sure Jeff?" Zach questioned 

"Yeah man, I don't want anything to happen to Ally, plus I can bring Nickie and her and Ally can hang out" Jeff said surly

"Thanks a bunch man!" Zach said 

"Jeff if you need any help you know where to find it" Adam spoke up 

" Yeah, if anything happens to Ally I'll go crazy she's my little buddy" Mark spoke up 

"Cool guys, I'm sure Ally will feel safer now" Zach said looking at the ground

" How is she doing man?" Shannon asked 

"She's a little shook up still but I'm sure she'll be okay" Zach said

"Yea, if you need any help cheering her up, you know where to come right?" Shannon asked.

"Yea man I know, thanks" Zach said "Well I'm gonna go talk to her guys, later" Zach said and walked out 

Zach walked down the hallway to Ally's locker room and he knocked on the door, no sooner then he knocked Ally answered it. 

"Ok, everything's alright now, you ok?" 

"Yea, I'll be fine" Ally said

There was a knock on the door and Ally looked to scared to answer it and so Zach did. 

"Hey Shan, what you doing here I just left you like 2 minutes ago" Zach said laughing

"What? I can't come see two of my best buds? that hurts guys, really it does" Shannon said pouting

"Awwww come here Shanny" Ally said and walked over to Shannon and gave him a hug.

"Hey hey hey! hands off my property!" Zach said laughing

"Ummm excuse me! I own myself thank you very much!" Ally said laughing 

Zach put his hands up in defense and backed away slowly chuckling a bit

"Hey guys, I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be around if you need me, and I have my phone if ya'll are to lazy to look for me" She laughed and walked out.

"Zach, uhh is it safe for her to go by herself?" Shannon asked concerned

"I was thinking about that, well we can go for a little 'walk', we won't follow her per say" Zach said 

"Yea we won't follow her" Shannon said and smiled and him and Zach walked out 

R&R!! sorry for the short chapter guys!

~*Alex~*


	11. Broken Hearts Mend CH 11

****

hey guys here's more, I own Ally and David, me and my imagination made them up lol. Nikki owns herself, and I think that's all. So I'll shut up and let you read lol 

~*~*~with Ally, still authors p.o.v.~*~*~*

Ally walked down the hall a little ways before she reached into he pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dial one of her best friend's numbers, Nikki's. The phone rang about three times before there was an answer. 

"Hello?" said Nikki

"Hey Nic, it's Ally" Ally said

"Hey! what's up?" 

"Nothing really, just walking around, scared shitless" Ally said

"Why are you scared shitless exactly?"

"Ohh, well me and David kinda broke up, I went to his house one day and I found him in bed screwing some dumb bitch, I stormed out, didn't talk to anyone for days, and I was out vacation from work so I didn't have to talk to anyone. David tried to call me a million times 2 explain but I wasn't answering my phone. Well when I decided to call people I called my friend Zach who had left a message on my machine to call him and tell him I was ok and blah blah blah well he ended up coming 2 my house, we hooked up, and now David is telling me that if I don't dump Zach and go back with him then it was my funeral." Ally explained taking a breath.

"wow, well don't worry I'm sure you'll be ok, and Zach, as in your cute friend Zach?" Nikki asked

"Yea him" 

"ohh ok"

"Yep"

"Ya you'll be ok" Nikki said "so when do I get to see you again?" 

"When ever you come by my apartment" Ally said with a laugh

"Will you be home on Friday?" 

"Hmmmm yep, I should be" 

"Well I'll probably be over sometime Friday, if you're not home I'll go back later of call your cell or something" 

"Ok sounds good" Ally said

"Should I bring the kids?" 

"Go ahead, it's up to you" Ally responded

"Ok cool, I'll be seeing you Friday then" Nikki said

"ok well I just wanted to call and see what was up and stuff, I'll see you Friday, but I have to go" 

"Ok Friday it is, bye"

"bye"

Ally hung up her cell phone and began walking down hallways again. Now Ally liked to walk down abandoned halls or wherever there was less people. Ally zigzagged threw halls. She was just walking around and came to an intersection of the building, she could go straight, left or right; she went right. 

Her phone rang and it made her jump, but then she laughed at how jumpy she was being. 

"Hello?" Ally said answering the phone

"Remember me?!" Said the voice, Ally started to tremble as she heard it.

"Why won't you leave me alone?! you did this to yourself! if you hadn't cheated on me then I never would have broke up with you! but ohh well what's done is done and nothing is going to change the fact that I'm with Zach and I'm not breaking up with him! you're going to have to kill me first!" 

"Well, now that can be arranged" David said. "I know where you are"

"I'm at work you stupid bastard"

"Well, I know where you are, I know where you are standing" 

Ally didn't believe him. 

"Ok then Smart guy where am I standing?" 

"In the Pepsi arena back stage in a hall way" 

"Wow I'm so impressed!" Ally said being sarcastic

"Ohh yea, well I can tell you what's next to you." 

"Ohh yea on which side?"

"The right" He said

"Ok bastard, what's on my right?" Ally said looking to her right

"Wooden crates" David said with an evil laugh

"h-h-h-h-h-how did you know that?" Ally asked

"I'm in the building and can see EVERYTHING you do!" He said with his evil laugh getting louder. 

"Ohh shit" Ally mumbled 

"Sooo I suggest you don't do anything stupid, and break up with that one legged wrestler boyfriend of yours other wise you'll be sorry" 

Before Ally could say anything, all she heard was the dial tone. Ally began to shake and cry. Then she felt some ones arms wrapped around her waist..... and she let out a scream....

ok R &R , I'll post more as soon as some one reviews it! lol You can IM me or Email me and I'll count it as a review. Hope you like what I've got so far, more to come!..

~*Alex~*


	12. Broken Hearts Mend CH 12

****

hey guys, here's the next chapter, I'm writing more as we speak, well I type lol. enjoy and Review please! Even if you don't like it please! I'm begging for more reviews here!

"Baby girl, shh it's only me, shh what's the matter? why did you scream" Ally turned around and was relieved it was Zach and Shannon. 

"Ummm, I Ummm" Ally said looking at Shannon in fear.

"Well come on spit it out. I cant help unless I know what'd wrong"

"I Ummm" Ally stated again, she looked down into her hands and looked at her phone. "Umm here, take my phone" She said handing Zach her phone

"Why?" Zach asked taking it.

"He called again?" Shannon asked

"y-y-y-y-y-yes" Ally said "but there's more

"More?" Shannon and Zach said in unison 

"y-y-y-yea, he's in the building" 

"What?!" they said at the same time again

"He knows where I was and what I was standing next to" 

"Come on!" Zach said taking Ally's hand and having Shannon follow.

"Where are we going??" Ally asked in fear

"To the locker room" 

They all walked into the guys locker room, Ally was trying so hard not to start crying again. 

"I need anyone who feel like listening to come over here right now!" Zach screamed, multiple guys went running, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Kurt Angel, Adam Copeland, Pete Gruner, and a few more walked over as fast as they could. 

"Hey Zachie what's up?" Adam asked

"Ok, all of you are probably thinking 'this guys a pain in the ass' but this is important, the guy who want Ally, is after her, David; he's in the building" Zach said not taking a breathe 

"DAMN!" A few of the guys shouted 

"Yeah and umm, if you haven't noticed she's scared, so I was wondering if someone or a few someones could look after her and make sure she's ok and not alone, O have to plan for my match and stuff, and I don't care if she's in the girls bathroom I want some one in there too, please!" Zach begged

"Does Vince know?" Matt asked

"No" Zach said

"Ummm, ummm, can I pick someone to watch me? I'll pick more then one" Ally said quietly 

"I don't mind, do you guys mind?" Zach asked looking around. Everyone shook their heads 'no' 

"Ok, umm Kurt will you?" Ally asked

"Gladly, and if he calls or comes near you, I'll break his freakin neck!" Kurt said

"Pete?" 

"You bet I will" 

"Randy?" 

"Hell yeah!" 

"Do I need anymore Zachie?" 

"Nope, I think that's good, I'm not gonna leave you unless I have to"

"Ok good" Ally said with a little smile 

"Thanks guys" Zach said

"Yeah thanks a lot, you guys are the best" Ally said

"Can we go jackass hunting?!" Jeff screamed

"Sounds good to me! I 2nd that!" Matt said

"I 3rd it!" Adam yelled

"I 4th it!" Shannon joined in

"Wow, calm down all you killers" Zach said with a laugh. "Just look out for strange looking creatures running around, follow him, and then find some one and tell them, this strange looking creature is about 6 foot and weighs about 190-195 or so. Blonde hair and blue eyes" Zach said

"Wooo hooo!" they all screamed and started beating up lockers like football players do before games. 

Ally let out a little laugh and walked out of the locker room, Zach didn't see that she left with the 'riot' going on.

~*~*With Zach~*~*

"Where's Ally?!" Zach said suddenly 

A few 'shit's and 'damn' s escaped their mouths.

"Guys you look around, and Shannon will come with me" Zach said and walked out of the locker room with Shannon, in hopes that where ever Ally was, she was ok. 

Zach and Shannon walked down a few empty halls, because they knew Ally liked to be away from people. Then they walked to the girls locker room. Zach knocked. 

"Hey Zach" Amy said

"Hey Amy, have you seen Ally?" He asked

"No, I uhh thought she was with you" Zach's face got a little paler 

"Ohh no she's not, but if you see her tell her to stay put ok?" 

"No problem Zach, but what's going on? why's it look like you've seen a ghost?" Amy asked with a lot of concern in her voice. 

"Ohh no reason" Zach said fast and grabbed Shannon's arm and began walking away from the girls locker room. They searched about 10 more minutes before returning to the locker room to see if anyone had found her. They guys that were still in the locker room shook their heads 'no'. Zach looked up at the ceiling trying to think of another place that she would be. 

~*~*30 minutes later~*~* 

Zach was still walking around in search for Ally, no one had seen her, it's like she just vanished. Zach was so scared. 

"Zach! Zach!" Some one yelled running down the hall. Zach turned around to see Randy running toward him. 

"What is it Randy??" Zach asked almost scared to find out.

"Ally! we found her!" He said, "but you have to come quick!" Randy said grabbing Zach's arm and lead him in the direction he came from. When Zach got to where they had to go he couldn't believe what he saw. 

"Ally!" he yelled.........

dun dun dun!!! what happened? what's gonna happen next? well....you'll just have to wait until I get a review or two then you can find out. 

~*Alex~*


End file.
